Popplio (Sun
print Illus. Kouki Saitou |reprints=3 |reprint1=PopplioSMPromo24.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint2=PopplioSMPromo175.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |species=Popplio |evostage=Basic |type=Water |hp=70 |weakness=Grass |retreatcost=1 }} |rarity= |cardno=39/149|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=012/059}} |jpcardno=014/051}} |cardno=SM24|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=064/SM-P}} |cardno=4/12}} |jpcardno=175/SM-P}} Popplio (Japanese: アシマリ Ashimari) is a Basic Pokémon card. It was first released as part of the expansion. Card text |name=Pound |jname=はたく |jtrans=Strike |damage=10 |effect= }} |name=Water Gun |jname=みずでっぽう |jtrans=Water Gun |damage=20 |effect= }} Pokédex data (Sun & Moon and SM Black Star Promo prints) Pokédex data (SM-P Promotional print) Release information This card was included in the expansion, first released in the Japanese . It was also released as an exclusive Holofoil promotional card made available in the English on November 18, 2016. A Mirror Holofoil reprint was included in the in Japan. In the , released March 31, 2017 exclusively at stores and April 7, 2017 elsewhere, a new artwork by 5ban Graphics was 1 of 3 Cosmos Holofoil included. In Japan, this print was 1 of 3 cards awarded randomly to those who accumulated 4 Play Points by participating in various events held as part of the 2017 Pokémon Card Festa. Eligible events included the Champion's League 2017 tournament, the One Day Battle, the Pokémon Biathlon, the Sylveon Girls Battle (present only at the Osaka venue and on the second day at the Chiba venue), the Shiftry Masters Battle (present only at the Aichi venue and on the first day at the Chiba venue), and the 3 on 3 Battle. 2 Play Points were awarded for participating in each of the eligible events. A further 10 Play Points were awarded to Junior and Senior League competitors who achieved 3 consecutive wins at the Premier Stage, and to Master League competitors who achieved 5 or more total wins. 2 Play Points were awarded for each win in the One Day Battle. 2 Play Points were awarded for an individual win in the Pokémon Biathlon, with a bonus 2 Play Points awarded to each player if a pair won both of their battles. 3 Play Points were awarded for an individual win in the 3 on 3 Battle, with a bonus 3 Play Points awarded if a team managed 3 consecutive wins. Pokémon Card Festa 2017 was held at three locations across Japan: the Nagoya Trade & Industry Center, Nagoya on May 5, 2017; Makuhari Messe, Chiba on May 20 and 21, 2017; and Intex Osaka, Osaka on May 28, 2017. The Japanese print features the Pokémon Card Festa 2017 logo in the bottom left corner of the illustration. On June 16, 2017, a Cosmos Holo variant of the Sun & Moon print was included in the . The Sun & Moon print was later reprinted as a Confetti Holofoil in the . In Japan, another print featuring different artwork by 5ban Graphics was available as part of an and release campaign, which began on December 8, 2017. For every five booster packs purchased in one transaction at participating stores, customers would receive a special pack containing 1 of 4 possible cards. The campaign ran for as long as stocks lasted. Gallery print Illus. 5ban Graphics |image3=PopplioSMPromo175.jpg |caption3= print Illus. 5ban Graphics }} Trivia Origin and are both moves in the Pokémon games that can learn. This card's and Pokédex entries comes from , whereas the Pokédex entry comes from . Category:Sun & Moon cards Category:Sun & Moon Starter Set cards Category:Strength Expansion Pack Sun & Moon cards Category:SM Black Star Promotional cards Category:SM-P Promotional cards Category:McDonald's Collection 2017 cards Category:Illus. by Kouki Saitou Category:Illus. by 5ban Graphics Category:Holographic cards de:Robball (Sonne & Mond 39) es:Popplio (Sol y Luna TCG) fr:Otaquin (Soleil et Lune 39) ja:アシマリ (SMA) zh:球球海狮（SMA）